


Wolfman, Canary, and Rocket Raccoon

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Humor, BAMF Braeden (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Fluffy Ending, Full Shift Werewolves, Gun Violence, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: The world’s most dangerous assassins.





	Wolfman, Canary, and Rocket Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosim18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/gifts).



> From the prompt: The world's most dangerous secret agent (or assassin) trio by cosim18, I went with assassins. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings - there is a lot of death mentioned, but not much gore. They are assassins, after all.

Braeden’s boots were soundless as she ran down the dark hallway. A whisper in her ear told her to head right, so she twisted and moved through the closest door. The warehouse was large and foreboding, but she trusted the voice in her ear. 

 

Stiles had never let her down before. 

 

Two more doorways and a quick slide under a jammed garage door later, Stiles told her to stop there and wait for Derek. She did as she was told, pulling out her guns and clicking off the safety as she waited. She knew the man they were looking for was on the other side of this door, and she was ready for anything. 

 

The trio were after a Korean drug lord who had made someone in Russia very angry. Braeden wasn’t sure what he had done, frankly she didn’t care, but a job was a job. Once she shot this one, they would just move on to the next. 

 

“Wolf will be there in 45 seconds,” Stiles said in her ear. Stiles had been the one to give them all nicknames (Wolfman, Canary, and Rocket Raccoon), claiming it helped keep their identities a secret. Braeden avoided using them as much as possible. 

 

“Copy that,” she whispered.

 

She adjusted her feet, readying herself to move as soon as Derek arrived. They had come in from different directions to make sure the man was indeed working alone. From what she saw, he had been. 

 

She heard the soft patter of Derek’s paws before she saw him, his black wolf shift sleek and unexpected in a warehouse in the middle of Korea. She thought he looked beautiful though, even with a snout stained with red blood. 

 

“He’s not working alone?” She guessed.

 

“Wolf ran into two guards on the East side, so this guy isn’t as dumb as we thought.” Stiles said in her ear. “He took them down pretty easily though, so maybe he is, who knows, you two in position, Canary?” 

 

“We’re in position, Rocket,” she replied, internally rolling her eyes once again at the names. From the huff Derek let out beside her, she wasn’t the only one. They loved him though, so they kept on using the dumb nicknames. 

 

“On my count then: 3, 2, 1, go!” 

 

Braeden moved, taking to large steps before smashing her booted heel into the door. The wood broke with surprising ease, and both Braeden and Derek slipped through. 

 

Inside they found a man. He was sitting cross legged, surrounded by computers and cheap flip phones. He didn’t look very startled to see them, but he didn’t have any weapons either. 

 

Derek let out a growl when the man smiled. 

 

“Ah the famous duo, the gun and the wolf,” the man’s smile turned manic, “I heard it was you two that that bastard Russian hired. He must have felt pretty damn satisfied with himself when he booked you two, you're everyone’s favorite assassin pair these days. But I know better. Because guess what? I know your secret.” 

 

Derek started to advance, but Braeden held up a hand. Something felt off about this, and she wanted to hear what the man had to say before she put a bullet in his brain. 

 

“What secret?” Braeden asked when the man didn’t continue. 

 

“That you’re a trio, not a duo,” the man said, before leaning back and laughing maniacally. “I know you have a secret man, held up in a hotel in Seoul and feeding you two all the information you need to take us down. I know it, and I’ve called them all! Every hit man on my contact list, and I’m sure it’s spread even farther from there. They’re all heading toward him right now. You two won’t last a day without him, you’ll be just as pathetic as-“ 

 

Braeden shot him in the head, already turning and running for the door. 

 

“Rocket, do you copy?” Braeden screamed, but no voice came in her ear. She pushed her legs to move faster, Derek’s four legs making it easy for him to catch up with her. “Rocket?  _ Stiles?! _ ” 

 

Still no answer. 

 

“Fuck, Derek, we need to get to Stiles. We need to get to Stiles _right_ _now_. Don’t let me hold you back, run ahead and get the car I’m right behind you.” 

 

Derek barked once, acknowledging her statement, before he ran ahead of her. Braeden willed her legs to move faster. 

 

They needed to get to Stiles before it was too late.

 

—

 

Stiles twirled the computer chair, glancing at his two laptops screens, both showing different camera angles and seemed to be working fine, and then his pile of deer bones. A nice mix of magic and tech usually did the trick to help his lovers out, but something had gone wrong. 

 

He tapped the tattoo on his neck, feeling the warm glow that meant the connection between the three of them should still be in place, but still didn’t hear anything on the other end. “Hello? Wolfy? Canary?” 

 

No response. He sighed, snapping his fingers and stopping the spell. That had never happened before, he would need to practice it before their next case. Right now he was more worried about what happened to his fighting pair - last thing he had heard was the door breaking down. 

 

Stiles leaned forward and scanned the computer screens. If Braeden and Derek were as efficient as they usually were, Stiles should see them coming out of the warehouse any minute now. If he didn’t, he would need to start setting up plan B… or at least, planning plan B. They should really have already had a plan B, maybe they were getting too cocky. 

 

Movement on the screen caught Stiles attention and he sagged in relief, seeing his two loves running out of the building like it was on fire. Maybe the guy had set up an explosion? Stiles shrugged, no one was in the building, the Korean police could deal with it if it did explode. He watched as their car pulled away from the curb, smiling to himself slightly before he shut the screens. He put both of the computers away, and was just starting to sweep the bones into their special satin bag when his hotel room door slammed open, causing him to drop the bones in surprise. 

 

There was a man in his doorway. He’s Korean, with tattoo’s lacing up both of his arms, and a rather large gun positioned in his hands. Stiles stood up in surprise when two more men came barrelling through the door, both of them carrying weapons as well. 

 

What the fuck? 

 

“So you’re the reason the gun and the wolf have ever had a failed mission? You? A little skinny runt with lameass tattoos?” The first man asked, most of his teeth were black but Stiles wasn’t sure if it was due to poor dental hygiene or a style choice. He didn’t really have time to ask as the man started to open fire on him. 

 

Stiles acted fasted, crouching down behind the bed and grabbing the bag of animal bones. He scattered them in a circle around him to form a barrier, willing his magic into it as well. He could feel the bullets ricocheting off of the shield but he knew it wouldn’t break. “Thanks deer,” he whispered to the bones. 

 

“Stand up and fight us, you wimp!” One of the men snarled. “It’s time to knock you three down a peg, you’ve been out matching the rest of us for too long.” 

 

Stiles risked sticking his head up and over the bed. Four men now stood in his room, and one gnarly looking woman. That was really uneven, he wondered why so few women chose assassin as their career choice. Were they not welcomed into the field? Braeden was definitely the best he has ever seen, so it was not because they weren’t good at it- 

 

“Get out of your protection spell you little pansy!” Another man shouted, firing right at Stiles head. 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, “okay first of all, you guys have really bad insults for assassins. Pansy? Wimp? What are we, in fourth grade? Scratch that, fourth graders swear better than you do. You guys are kindergarteners.” 

 

“Shut up and face us like a man!” The woman screeched. 

 

“Right, thank you,” Stiles pointed a finger gun at her, she glared at him. “That leads me to my second point, why would I leave here when you are all obviously trying to kill me? I feel like I’d rather be a wimp whose alive than a dead manly man, you feel me?” 

 

Someone threw a knife at him, Stiles watched as it bounced off his deer shield and imbedded itself into the hotel wall. “That wasn’t very nice, now the hard working people of this hotel are going to have to pay for that.” 

 

Stiles turned back and was startled to see that there were now seven people in his room, three of which were now launching themselves over the queen bed dividing him from the crazies. 

 

“Shit.” Stiles crouched down again pulling his magic into his hands and thrusting them into the air - causing a blast wave strong enough to knock all seven people down. 

 

More streamed in to take their place. 

 

Cursing, Stiles reached down and peeled his raven tattoo off of his arm, gently holding the bird in his hands until it was fully animated. “Warn them for me,” he whispered to the bird before releasing it into the air. He watched as the bird flew straight through the closed window, unfazed by the bullets that passed through it. 

 

After that, Stiles sat down and focused on keeping his shield up. As long as the assassins didn’t pull out a magic user who was stronger than him, he should be fine until his two badass babes showed up. 

 

He just had to hold out until then. 

 

\--

 

Derek’s knuckles were white as he steered through the streets of Seoul. He drove with only one thing in mind, getting to Stiles, driving over sidewalks and swerving between lanes of traffic to get there as fast as he could. The only reason he was avoiding actually hitting any of these cars and pedestrians was because they would slow them down. He was sure if Stiles hadn’t magicked the car in some way, they would have had police chasing behind them by now. As it was, no one payed them much attention. 

 

“Shit,” Derek heard Braeden say, followed by the sound of her lowering her window. He felt his own panic rise when he heard the squawkes of a bird they both knew well. 

 

Stiles version of an SOS when all other means of communication failed - Stiles’ raven. 

Derek had only ever seen it in practice, and when Stiles had him flying around for fun. It was terrifying to see the bird being used for its true purpose. 

 

“This means Stiles wasn’t able to handle the threat on his own,” Braeden said, letting the bird rest on her shoulder. “We should be ready for the worst.” 

 

Derek heard the click of multiple guns being prepped for instant use. He knew that she had at least five on her now, probably more tucked away in places even he didn’t know about. 

 

He hoped it would be enough. 

 

Finally pulling into the hotel lobby, Derek screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car. He didn’t bother to turn it off or shut the car door - he also ignored the panicked hotel workers around them. They both marched through the grand glass lobby doors, eyes peeled for any threat. The elevators already had a line, so they made their way to the stairs. Stiles was on the twelfth floor, but they could make it there faster without having to worry about tourists this way. 

 

They ran into their first threat on the third floor. The woman had green hair, and tried to throw a knife into Derek’s chest. Derek easily brushed the blade aside, and Braeden shot her in the head. She fell against the wall, they passed her without comment. 

 

Things only got worse from there. 

 

Their next opponent tried to jump out at them from the fourth floor doorway - Derek snapped his neck. Braeden shot the two on the fifth floor before they even reacted to their presence. 

Derek clawed the man on the sixth floor before tossing him down the stairs behind them. 

Seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, more and more assassins were attacking them from every angle. Derek and Braeden were able to take them out easily, but Derek was getting nervous for what they would find on the twelfth floor. 

 

On the eleventh, Stiles raven squawked from its position on Braeden’s shoulder and then blinked out of existence. Derek could feel his eyes widen, could feel the panic burning inside of him. What the fuck did that mean? Did that mean Stiles was- 

 

“Hold it together, Wolf,” Braeden snapped at him, “both of my boys are stronger than that. We might just be close enough for him to return to Stiles body.” 

 

Derek nodded sharply, right. They were only one floor away now, hopefully that meant the raven was now on Stiles arm again. His living, healthy, arm. They were almost there. 

 

The twelfth floor was a gong show. 

 

The assassins were overflowing down the stairs, and most of them didn’t notice as Derek and Braeden make their way up behind them. They both easily took the assassins down, working as silently as possible so they could get through without having to fight this many enemies at once. It was challenging though, since it felt like as soon as they took down one, another immediately took their place. Derek couldn’t tell where they were all coming from, since there were definitely not this many walking up the staircase. He eventually gave up trying to kill them and just pushed his way through. He saw Braeden doing the same beside him. 

 

It felt like an eternity before they reached the hotel room Stiles was in, Derek felt his shoulders sag in relief when they finally made it there. 

 

Stiles was sitting on the floor, appearing unfazed by the hordes of assassins hammering on what looked like an invisible shield. The bed and the desk had both been tossed aside, and the walls had gouge marks in them. Stiles sat calmly with his eyes closed, as if he was blocking out the whole world. The assassins seem infuriated by this, since it didn’t appear like they were affecting him at all. 

 

Derek and Braeden knew better though. The constant state of the shield would be hard for Stiles to hold - that was probably why the raven vanished as soon as they were close enough. Too much magic was draining for Stiles, and could even be deadly. 

 

They needed to get him out of here, and fast. 

 

Braeden and Derek pushed their way into the room, fighting more viciously than before now that their partner was finally in sight. When they finally did reach Stiles, Braeden pulled out her big guns - shooting away anyone that came within a foot of them, as Derek knelt down and tried to talk their boy out of his protective shell. 

 

“Stiles!” 

 

Stiles blinked his eyes open, turning to smile sluggishly at Derek. Derek’s heart ached to see how pale Stiles looked already. 

 

“Stiles, get rid of the shield. We’re here now.” Derek said, slashing out at a man who managed to get passed Braeden. 

 

Stiles nodded, slowly reaching out and gathering up all of the bones he had scattered around him, holding them tightly to him in their satin bag. “Good deer.” He whispered. 

 

Derek worried that Stiles might be more far gone than he had realized. Once all the bones were in the bag, the shield finally gave out. Derek was quick to get Stiles into his arms, picking him up and cradling him to his chest. 

 

“What’s the plan on getting out?” Stiles asked. Derek grimaced. 

 

“Fighting.” 

 

Stiles looked at him, then eyed the massive horde of assassins around them. “I have a better idea. Grab Braeden.” 

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Grab Canary, Wolfman.” Stiles said, moving his own arm to latch onto Derek’s bicep. Derek didn’t know what he was doing, but he reached out and grabbed onto Braeden’s shoulder - 

 

Then they suddenly traveling through a vacuum. 

 

That’s the only way he knew how to describe it, one minute he was reaching out to grab Breaden, the next he was being sucked through a long dark tunnel, being squeezed from every side. His hold on Breaden and Stiles were the only things that grounded him. 

 

Then, as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Derek found himself lying on his back, Stiles on top of him and Braeden sprawled beside him. He didn’t know where they were, but considering he was lying on grass and there were stars in the sky, they were probably no where near the hotel. 

 

“What happened?” Breaden asked beside him with a groan. Derek swiveled his head to check on her, she looked fine. 

 

“Stiles did something to get us out of there.” Derek explained, looking down at the man in his arms. Stiles eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, but he was alive. “Then he passed out.” 

 

“Idiot,” Breaden said, pushing herself to her feet. “Where do you think we are?” 

 

Derek looked around as well, “no idea.” 

 

Braeden sighed, moving towards them with a hand out, offering to help Derek up, “let’s go find a place to sleep then.” 

 

\--

They were in Russia. How Stiles had transported all three of them to Russia while already magically drained, Braeden did not know. Their kid was a real wizard. 

 

Braeden found them a place to recover, an old barn on the far side of a farm. She would bet that the people who owned the place didn’t come to check on it for weeks at a time, giving them plenty of time to recover. She made a bed out of bunches of hay and old blankets she found in the stalls. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable place, but it was good enough for now. 

 

Derek layed Stiles down in the center of the bed gently, and Braeden and Derek curled around him protectively. Braeden ran her hand over Stiles hair, and then over Derek’s. Derek rumbled happily, pulling both of them closer to him. Braeden smiled as she closed her eyes. 

 

They were all they had - all three of them. Braeden had never had a family, Derek had lost his to fire, and Stiles lost his to disease. The fact that they had managed to find each other was nothing short of a miracle. It had been Derek and Braeden for a long time before they had found Stiles… it was better, with him there with them. Now with the three of them, they finally felt like a family. 

 

Curling closer, Braeden pushed her face into Stiles hair, gripping onto Derek’s hand over Stiles chest. 

 

She was happy here, with her two boys. No matter where they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :) Leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
